Kwarantanna
by rozeth
Summary: W wyniku pewnych okoliczności Sam i Jack zostają zmuszeni do rozmów. Czy odważą się wreszcie wyznać co do siebie czują?
1. Chapter 1

Zbliżał się wieczór. Znaczna część personelu SGC kończyła na dziś swoją pracę. Tymczasem SG1 właśnie wróciło przez gwiezdne wrota na Ziemię. Generał Hammond wyszedł im na powitanie.

-Witam w domu SG1, dobrze was widzieć.

-Pana również, generale- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Sam- znaleźliśmy ogromne złoża Trinium na P3X-887, mogą być dla nas bardzo użyteczne, pomogłoby to w ulepszeniu..

-aa, Carter, wstrzymaj się proszę!- Przerwał jej pułkownik O'neill- Jest późno i nie wiem jak wy ale ja zamierzam udać się teraz do mojego domu, w którym tak na marginesie, nie miałem okazji być przez kilka ostatnich dni, i wreszcie porządnie się wyspać. Więc jeśli pozwolicie...

-Zezwalam pułkowniku- odparł generał Hammond- idźcie się przebrać i możecie wracać do domu, odprawa jutro o 8.00

O'neill wraz z Teal'ciem i Danielem udali się w kierunku męskiej szatni, Sam odłączyła się od nich parę kroków wcześniej aby skręcić w stronę szatni dla kobiet. Kiedy weszła do środka nie było tam już nikogo prócz niej. Włożyła swoje jeansy i jasny sweterek po czym udała się do wyjścia. W drodze zatrzymała się jeszcze w swoim laboratorium ponieważ przed misją zostawiła tam kluczyki do samochodu. Weszła do laboratorium i zajrzała do szuflady w jej biurku

-Dziwne – pomyślała -jestem pewna że zostawiałam je tutaj. Przejrzała jeszcze inne półki znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu, kiedy usłyszała za sobą znajomy głos

-Carter co ty tu jeszcze robisz?-w drzwiach stał pułkownik O'neill - na dzisiaj mamy wolne! Nie mów mi tylko proszę że chcesz zostać tu do rana i zajmować się... tym czym z reguły zajmujesz się kiedy zostajesz tu do rana.

Na sam dźwięk jego głosu Sam się rozpromieniła. Mimo wszystko uważała swojego dowódcę za zabawnego, zwłaszcza w chwilach kiedy usilnie próbował ukryć że jego inteligencja sięga wyższego poziomu niż myślą inni. Ona jednak rozgryzła go już dawno temu. Jack O'neill potrafi wykazać się inteligencją, ale rzadko korzysta z tej możliwości.

-Nie, sir, szukam tylko kluczyków do mojego samochodu. Zostawiłam je tu dziś rano ale za żadne skarby nie mogę sobie przypomnieć w którym dokładnie miejscu.

-O, jeśli chcesz mogę podrzucić Cię do domu i tak miałem jeszcze jechać do sklepu po jakieś piwo na dobry sen- zaproponował z błyskiem w oku.

-Dziękuję, ale nie mogę zostawić tu samochodu. Inaczej rano nie będę miała jak się tu dostać.

-W takim razie pomogę w poszukiwaniach.

-Dziękuję i przepraszam że z powodu mojego roztargnienia traci pan czas- odparła Sam otwierając ostatnią szufladę w swoim biurku.

W tej samej chwili w całej bazie włączył się alarm. Drzwi laboratorium major Carter zamknęły się.

-Co się dzieje Carter?- zapytał O'neill

-Nie mam pojęcia sir- odpowiedziała Sam próbując użyć swojej karty dostępu w celu otwarcia drzwi- Nie chcą się otworzyć.

O'neill chwycił za telefon znajdujący się przy drzwiach.

-Halo, tu pułkownik Jack O'neill. Drzwi w laboratorium major Carter zablokowały się i nie możemy ich otworzyć. Co się dzieje?

W tej chwili odłączono zasilanie, włączyło się oświetlenie awaryjne.

-pułkowniku, tu Walter. Wydaje nam że aktywowała się kwarantanna. Pomieszczenia zostały zablokowane. Ja i Siler zostaliśmy uwięzieni w sali wrót. Nasze identyfikatory nie działają. W bazie zostało niewiele osób. Doktor Jackson i Teal'c zostali uwięzieni w jednym z korytarzy prowadzącym na powierzchnie. Jak na razie nie znamy przyczyn kwarantanny, ale żeby ją wyłączyć potrzebne jest hasło najwyższego rangą oficera, natomiast generał Hammond opuścił już bazę.

-Walter! Dlaczego do niego nie zadzwonicie?

-Telefony poza bazą nie działają. Zostaliśmy odcięci sir. Siler próbuje obejść zabezpieczenia stąd i odblokować drzwi. Będziemy informować was na bieżąco o postępach.

-Hej! To znaczy że utknęliśmy tu? Nie możemy nic zrobić?- dopytywał O'neill

-Przykro mi sir. Nie wiem jak długo to potrwa. W najgorszym wypadku będziemy musieli zaczekać do rana na generała Hammonda. Poza za tym wciąż nie znamy przyczyny kwarantanny. Najlepiej będzie teraz jeśli każdy pozostanie tam gdzie teraz przebywa.

-Nie mamy wyjścia!

-Tak jest, sir. - odpowiedział Walter i rozłączył się.

-No cóż majorze, wygląda na to że utknęliśmy tu.

-Na to wygląda sir. Ale dlaczego aktywowała się kwarantanna? Walter i Siler nie wspominali nic o niezaplanowanej aktywności wrót, poza tym jeszcze przed chwilą wszystko wydawało się być w porządku.

-Nie mam bladego pojęcia Carter. Możesz coś stąd na to poradzić? - O'neill spojrzał na nią z nadzieją w oczach.

-Niestety sir. Zostaliśmy odcięci. Nie mam dostępu do komputerów, nie mam również skąd przekierować zasilania. Wygląda na to że jesteśmy zdani na Waltera.

-Od razu poczułem się lepiej- odpowiedział Jack z ironicznym uśmiechem na ustach. - No więc, masz tu może jakieś karty, szachy cokolwiek?

-Obawiam się że nie. Kiedy jestem w bazie zwykle nie zajmuję się..

-Przyjemnościami? -dokończył za nią pułkownik

-Nie, to co tu robię „kiedy siedzę tu do rana"-Sam zacytowała jego wcześniejsze słowa- jest dla mnie świetną zabawą i przynosi mi wiele przyjemności.

-Skoro tak twierdzisz to nie będę się upierał. Cholera! -zaklął Jack.

-Co się stało sir?- zapytała zaniepokojona Sam.

-Przegapię dzisiejszy odcinek Simpsonów, niech to szlag- denerwował się O'neill

-To naprawdę dla pana takie ważne, sir?- dziwiła się Sam

-Najważniejsze..- odparł O'neill z żalem na twarzy. Zawsze starał się ukrywać 'prawdziwego siebie' pod maską niewzruszonego żołnierza, lub żartując w poważnych sytuacjach. To był cały Jack O'neill. Tak było mu łatwiej. Od śmierci syna i odejścia Sary, nie otworzył w pełni swojego serca na żadną kobietę. Rzecz jasna, był świadom swoich uczuć do Carter. Lecz były to dla niego uczucia nie warte wspomnienia, nie warte ponieważ nie mógł, i po części też nie chciał nic z nimi zrobić.

Sam uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i zawiesiła wzrok na zdjęciu swojego brata i jego dzieci, stojącym na półce w jej laboratorium.

-Co?- zainteresował się Jack

-Czasem panu zazdroszczę. Nie... nie czasem, zawsze.

-Czego?- zdziwił się

-Podejścia. Potrafi pan żyć, nie przejmując się co pomyślą inni. Jesteś sobą zawsze, podczas zwykłych, codziennych spraw jak i wtedy kiedy ważą się losy galaktyki. Podziwiam to że po tym wszystkim co przeszliśmy, pan nadal przywiązuje wagę do takich spraw jak serial telewizyjny- mówiąc ostatnie zdanie nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu, po czym spojrzała na pułkownika chcą zobaczyć jego reakcje.

-Cóż Carter... Jeśli miałbym porównywać co byłoby dla mnie większym dramatem... Fakt że obrzydliwe węże mogą zmieść nas z powierzchni ziemi w każdej chwili, czy jeśli, broń Boże, zdjęliby Simpsonów z anteny, to zdecydowanie druga sytuacja prędzej wpędziłaby mnie w depresje-odparł zachowując śmiertelnie poważny wyraz twarzy.

-Właśnie o tym mówiłam-uśmiechnęła się Sam.

-A tak poważnie..-dodał Jack-nie ma czego zazdrościć. Żyje bo muszę, bo nas potrzebują. Poza tym chciałbym sprawić tej przyjemności Kinsey'emu, umierając zbyt wcześnie. Wiem że wydaje Ci się ze nie dbam o nic. Że mam gdzieś cały ten przeklęty wszechświat. Po prostu czy chcemy czy nie często musimy podejmować trudne decyzje.. i mieć nadzieję na to że postępujemy słusznie.

Samantha słuchała go i nie mogła uwierzyć ze te słowa wypowiada ten sam Jack O'neill. Zawsze wiedziała że jest wspaniałym człowiekiem, żałowała tylko że tak rzadko odsłania przed kimś swoje wnętrze.

-To nie fair- odparła Sam po dłużej chwili.

-Niewiele z tego co wydarzyło się przez ostatnie x lat było fair. Ale tacy już jesteśmy.

-Od tylu lat poświęcamy swoje życie dla tej planety.. nie tylko dla planety, dla całego wszechświata. Co z tego mamy? Czy to nie...

-ajj Carter! Wystarczy już tego – przerwał jej Jack – na litość boską dość już tych głębokich myśli. Skupmy się lepiej na tym jak się stąd wydostać, a kiedy już wrócę do domu i napiję się zimnego piwa będziemy mogli porozmawiać o losach wszechświata- powiedział O'neill na powrót przybierając maskę twardego oficera sił powietrznych.

-tak jest sir..- odparła Carter, żałując że on znowu ucieka.

W tej chwili zadzwonił telefon, Jack doskoczył do niego w mgnieniu oka.

-Proszę Walter powiedz że już wiesz jak nas stąd wydostać!

-Niestety nie sir, ale poczyniliśmy pewne postępy. Ustaliliśmy że w bazie aktywował się piąty poziom kwarantanny, wysiadła łączność, system wentylacyjny i kanalizacja. Nadal nie znamy przyczyn kwarantanny, poziom piąty aktywuje się tylko w przypadku szybko roznoszącej się epidemii, ale zważając na to że w bazie została już zaledwie garstka ludzi to mało prawdopodobne. Przypuszczamy że możliwe że to wcale nie jest kwarantanna a jakaś ogromna awaria systemu.

-Nic z tego nie rozumiem Walter...- w tym momencie Carter zabrała mu telefon z ręki.- Walter jesteś tam?-zapytała- ostatnimi czasy doktor Lee zmodyfikował protokoły. Może popełnił jakiś błąd i za bardzo je zaostrzył. To mogłoby wyjaśnić dlaczego łączność nie działa.

-Więc co możemy zrobić majorze Carter?

-Uważam że najlepiej byłoby nie robić nic. Skoro to kwarantanna, to jakakolwiek ingerencja z zewnątrz mogłaby tylko pogorszyć sprawę i uruchomiłoby się zdalne samozniszczenie bazy, jest to tak zaprojektowane w razie przejęcia bazy przez obcych.

-Ale nie ma żadnych obcych majorze, wrota są nie aktywne, Siler na wszelki wypadek całkowicie je odłączył, w razie niespodziewanych gości. W tym wypadku czy kiedy jutro razu ktoś będzie próbował dostać się do bazy samozniszczenie się nie aktywuje?

-Generał Hammond posiada najwyższy stopień dostępu. Tylko on może wyłączyć samozniszczenie.

-W takim razie czekamy- odparł Walter

-Tak jest- odpowiedziała Carter i odłożyła słuchawkę.


	2. Chapter 2

-Zakładam że materaca też tutaj nie masz? Bo skoro mamy zostać tu do rana byłoby dobrze się przespać choć parę godzin. Rano odprawa, potem kolejna P3 coś tam coś tam... a kiedy jestem niewyspany lepiej nie wchodzić mi w drogę- powiedział Jack, uśmiechając się.

-Będę o tym pamiętała, sir. A co do materaca to obawiam się ,że nie mam. Ale w szafie powinien być koc, z dzisiejszej misji.

-Już wczorajszej Carter. Poszukam- odparł O'neill, otwierając drzwi szafy.

Sięgając po koc Jack'owi przypadkiem wypadło pudełko ,które Sam trzymała głęboko na jednej z półek. Wysypały się z niego prywatne rzeczy Carter. Znalazł się tam pendrive, wisiorek, parę listów oraz kilka zdjęć. Sam widząc ,że zawartość pudełka rozsypała się po podłodze w jednym momencie doskoczyła do Jacka i zaczęła zbierać wszystko w szybkim tempie.

-Przepraszam, przypadkiem zahaczyłem o to pudełko...-odezwał się O'neill, schylając się i pomagając pozbierać Sam rozsypane rzeczy.

Kiedy składał zdjęcia, jedno z nich szczególnie go zainteresowało. Wziął je do ręki i dokładnie obejrzał . Przedstawiało kobietę w wieku około 30 lat, długowłosą blondynkę z pięknym szerokim uśmiechem i dużymi niebieskimi oczami, dokładnie takimi samymi jak...

-Kto to jest?-zainteresował się Jack

-Moja mama-odpowiedziała cicho Sam zabierając mu fotografię z rąk

-Jesteś do niej bardzo podobna-uśmiechnął się Jack – Znam Jacoba, słyszałem o Twoim bracie i jego dzieciakach, a o matce nigdy nie wspomniałaś. Wie o Twoim ojcu? - dopytywał O'neill

Po tych słowach zapadła ciszy. Samantha wpatrywała się chwilę w zdjęcie po czym podniosła głowę i odparła nie patrząc pułkownikowi w oczy.

-Nie żyje. Zginęła w wypadku kiedy miałam trzynaście lat.

-Przepraszam-odezwał się po chwili- Nie wiedziałem o tym. Jak to się stało?- zapytał chodź nie wiedział czy powinien

-Tata miał po nią wtedy przyjechać, ale tego dnia musiał zostać dłużej w pracy. Wzięła taksówkę i był wypadek.- pomimo upływu lat Sam na wspomnienie tamtych wydarzeń wciąż czuła ogromny ból- Nie winię go- dodała widząc że Jack nie wie co jej odpowiedzieć.- Już nie.

-Naprawdę mi przykro- powtórzył Jack patrząc jej w oczy.

-Niepotrzebnie-odpowiedziała z wymuszonym uśmiechem- Sporo już o mnie wiesz. Opowiedz mi w rewanżu co z twoją rodziną. Nigdy o niej nie wspominasz. To znaczy mam na myśli...rodziców.

-Nie ma o czym mówić Carter-Jack starał się ją zbyć.

-O niech pan da spokój! Jestem pewna że jest. Opowiedziałam panu o mojej matce, proszę opowiedz mi też coś o twoim życiu.

-Jest mało interesujące. Jednakże jeśli chodzi o moją rodzinę... Mieszkają w Chicago. Tam też mieszka moja młodsza siostra Michelle.

-Ma jakieś dzieci?- dopytywała Sam.

-Michelle? Nie... Ale starają się razem z mężem. Jestem za tym, przydałby się jakiś młody duch w rodzinie dla odmiany-dodał uśmiechając się.

-Często pan ich odwiedza?- spytała Sam odstawiając pudełko ze swoimi rzeczami na półkę.

-Nie tak często jakbym chciał. Prawda jest taka, że z reguły jak tylko oddale się od Colorado Springs na więcej niż 10 kilometrów dostaję telefon z SGC, albo lepiej, zostaję przeniesiony na statek Thora, z powodu jakiegoś międzygalaktycznego kryzysu.- odpowiedział z ironicznym uśmiechem.

-Wszechświat nie radzi sobie bez pana- uśmiechnęła się Carter

-Cóż wszechświat będzie musiał przywyknąć. Jeszcze parę lat i zamierzam pomyśleć o emeryturze.

Będą młodsi którzy z pewnością dobrze mnie zastąpią i będą równo kopać tyłki Goa'uldom- dodał uśmiechając się w duchu.

-I co zamierza pan robić na emeryturze? Bo nie wierzę żeby pan tak po prostu zrezygnował z tego wszystkiego i odpuścił na rzecz spokojnej starości- powiedziała Sam przyglądając mu się uważnie.

-Cóż...marzę o takiej starości Carter. Ale prawdę mówiąc wiem że nigdy nie będzie mi to dane. Nie dopóki gdzieś tam wciąż żyje kolejny Goa'uld, replikator czy Bóg wie co jeszcze. Czas pokaże. Póki tu jestem zamierzam wybić tak wiele wężogłowych ile to możliwe- odpowiedział uśmiechając się w taki sposób, który zawsze przyprawiał Sam o dreszcze i wzmagał coś co 20 lat temu nazwałaby 'motylkami w brzuchu'.

Odwzajemniła uśmiech i wstając skierowała się do telefonu chcąc dowiedzieć się czy Walter z Siler'em poczynili jakieś postępy. Nagle zakręciło jej się w głowie i musiała oprzeć się o biurko, aby nie upaść. O'neill zauważył to i w przeciągu jednej sekundy stał przy niej podtrzymując ją ramieniem.

-Sam, co się dzieje?-zapytał zaniepokojony.

Carter nie mogła nie zauważyć, że zwrócił się do niej po imieniu. Rzadko mu się to zdarzało, ponieważ zawsze starał się utrzymywać czysto zawodowe relacje między nimi. Uważał się owszem za jej przyjaciela, ale ciężko mu było traktować ją na równi z np. Danielem, to prawdopodobnie dlatego że była kobietą. I to nie byle jaką. Piękną kobietą do której miał absolutną słabość odkąd tylko ją zobaczył. Bardzo mu na niej zależało, ale nigdy nie powiedział tego otwarcie. No może poza tym jednym razem kiedy tylko w ten sposób mógł udowodnić że nie jest zat'arckiem...

Od tamtego czasu okrył te uczucia głęboko pod maską przykładnego żołnierza USAF.

-Nie wiem... Już na misji czułam się... nieswojo. Myślę że to zmęczenie, Janet nie jest ostatnio zadowolona z moich wyników. Chciałam się wyspać dzisiaj i z rana na pewno poczułabym się lepiej.- odparła i mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się do siebie widząc jego zatroskaną minę.

-Kompletnie o siebie nie dbasz Carter!- teraz podniósł głos i zmartwienie ustąpiło miejsca zdenerwowaniu-Kiedy ostatnio byłaś w domu? Przesiadujesz w tej bazie dnie i noce, wciąż pracując. Odpuść sobie trochę! Wyjedź gdzieś i odpocznij. Jak masz się zaharować to naprawdę wiele tu nie pomożesz. Daj sobie spokój.

-Sir, to nie jest tak jak wygląda. Nie siedzę tu ciągle, ale prawda jest taka że kiedy wracam do domu nie wiem co robić. Ojciec jest z Tok'ra, rzadko bywa na ziemi. Mark z rodziną mieszkają w San Diego a to pół dnia drogi od Colorado Springs, więc nawet nie ma sensu tam jechać jeśli po kilku godzinach miałabym wracać. Poza paroma osobami z SGC nie mam też tu zbyt wielu bliskich mi ludzi...

-Rozumiem Sam. Po prostu zadbaj o siebie. Nie chciałbym żeby stało Ci się coś złego- powiedział , i były to chyba najcieplejsze słowa jakie Sam usłyszała od niego w ciągu kilku ostatnich lat.

Samantha wstrzymała na chwilę oddech. Nie chciała odpowiadać, nie chciała powiedzieć nic co sprawi że Jack znów skryje się za swoją maską.

O'neill sam był zaskoczony swoim wyznaniem. Nie wiedział jak długo zdoła jeszcze udawać, że ona jest mu obojętna.

-Wiec umowa stoi? Zadbasz o siebie trochę?- zapytał patrząc na nią kątem oka.

-Stoi, sir- odparła Carter.

-Może powinniśmy się trochę przespać, a ty w szczególności-dodał patrząc na nią znacząco.

-Rozkaz, pułkowniku-odparła Sam po czym usiadła obok niego na ziemi i wtuliła w jego ramię.

-Nie jesteś na służbie Carter-odparł Jack, czując jak przechodzi go dreszcz spowodowany bliskością Samanthy.-Daj spokój-mówiąc to objął ją ramieniem co przyjęła z uśmiechem.


End file.
